


Oh Long Long Long Run

by bladesummonerv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv
Summary: The year is 1963, the shadowy Winter Soldier is ravaging the US Government and morale, and Steve is just back-in-time chilling with his little family now that he's done it, he's definitely weeded out SHIELD. It's maybe a bit problematic that failing to kill Steve's daughter is what makes the Winter Solider break.





	Oh Long Long Long Run

"What are you doing?" She says, being carried to the trunk of the car.

"I don't know." He says, and drives off. I swear to god that he drove off a cliff, but the car is new enough that she kicks out the headlight, kicks out a window, and pulls him out. 

She has Peggy's face, but her hair is much lighter, curled enough to stay out of her eyes. It's sharp and dark and dripping now, like old wheat. She's not a hero or an agent. Telling her she's like her parents would be his watery death at her arms.

On the asphalt, he gags her instead of killing her or disarming her, too afraid of what she'll say. So she gets him down and binds him up with duct-tape. She can't get it to rip off, so he's just all one terrible folded up sticky mess and she's growling. And she takes the gag out. His brow furrows when she puts him in the passenger seat of a new car that they found. He jerks his head, and she startles behind the wheel, and he stills. The radio has been commercials for the past ten minutes, or maybe it's just been two ad breaks with her zoning out in the middle. 

He is horrible looking, but clearly has good structure under his running black eyes and odd hair. It's too short to be long. All this is giving her a chill in her stomach. "You're gonna answer my questions." She pulls the tape down to his chin, and he bites her hand. She yells and the car jerks. Blood is going down his chin, and she is breathing heavy and pulling and drifting and looking. She is going 90 MPH, but she is too embarrassed to notice. She gets her hand back and it's Bucky. And it's terrible and now it aches and burns and she makes a fist. 

He father Steve doesn't make sense, he never has for all her life. He is obsessed with HYDRA and Bucky, nothing is safe and he was sometimes colonized by circling thoughts of his friend being tortured. He obviously won't tell her the whole story, because she's his baby, but it seems like he won't tell her mother either.

"Who are you? The Winter Soldier? Who are you? HYDRA? Are you Bucky Barnes? Are you Bucky? Do you know my dad? Steve Rogers?" He is pretty good at not answering.

"You should probably let me go or someone else will kill you," He grunts. So she pulls off and puts the child safety locks on, again it's a pretty new car. He shoulders out the window, and stands with his thumb out next to her. She goes back through the car for a hat and jacket for him, and also two cigarettes and a lighter. "Peggy."

"Nora." She corrects.

He squints are her. She picks the duct-tape off him and they start walking.

"I'm not going out of state." A man with a light mustache stops for them, and Bucky gets all big and tall, spurns him and tells him they're going to California, and she's mad at Bucky when the guy laughs in their faces.

"We can fix your car. We saw it down the road. It's yours, isn't it?" A round faced man says, and his hockey player friend grins at them.

"Spark plugs drenched." Bucky says, and then smiles. It does make them look twice at how ugly both of their hair is.

"You need a ferry." The driver guesses.

Bucky lets her get in this car. Nora has always wanted to give a stranger a ride, but it's always tall creepy guys asking. I mean, just look at Bucky.

"You're gonna ruin our family." Nora hissed to him. 

"He's a bit old for you, isn't he?" The hockey player says.

"He's my dad's friend." Nora says.

"Oh..."

"We haven't seen him in 20 years."

"Wait, really?" Bucky laughs. "20 years? Is that true? 20?"

"Yes, Bucky." Nora says, and that makes Bucky keep laughing.

"Stop that." She says. Their drivers are uncomfortable, now.

"Time flies, unfortunately." The driver says.

"Yeah." Bucky crows. "20 is pretty good."


End file.
